


Smells Like Teen Spirit

by Rhi_rhi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhi_rhi/pseuds/Rhi_rhi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-wan Kenobi was in his early twenties when he defeated Darth Maul and took Anakin Skywalker as his padawan. But what if he was about ten years younger? </p>
<p>Or: In which Obi-wan and Anakin are teenaged prodigies, spectacular at fucking shit up, no one quite knows how a child Obi-wan defeated a much older Sith apprentice, and I take a few liberties with the time-line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LectorEl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LectorEl/gifts).



> This idea was from a headcanon I found on Tumblr, made by lectorel. All credit goes to them for the idea, I just wrote this.

     Obi-wan cursed as he spilled his drink. He shoved the last bite of his breakfast into his mouth and tried to find a towel to clean up with. He had a meeting with the council in five minutes, and he was already late.

 _Again_.

     “Come on, Obi-wan.” Anakin called from the door. Obi-wan ignored him and managed to find a napkin that got the mess up. Or at least, most of it. Deciding his dishes could wait until they got back, he rushed over to the door as quick as he could while simultaneously pulling on his boots. Once both shoes were on, he and Anakin raced out the door. If anyone saw them, they didn’t say anything. It wasn’t all that rare, in all honestly, to see the Kenobi and Skywalker team rushing, and most of the temple had learned to just roll with it.

     They made it to the council chamber with one minute to spare. The paused just down the hall from the doors, to catch their breath and make sure they looked at least sort of presentable.

     “I can’t believe you made us late again.” Obi-wan mumbled.

     “I made us late?” Anakin echoed incredulously. “You’re the one who slept in!”

     “You’re the one who spent half an hour in the ‘fresher!”

     “It was not half an hour.” Anakin snapped, but before Obi-wan could correct him, they were standing in front of the open council doors. The duo walked in and bowed respectfully.

     “New mission, the council has for you.” Yoda informed them, with a strange glint in his eyes. He always enjoyed watching their adventures, and he was amused by their banter and ability to fix things only _after_ they’ve messed it up one hundred different ways, unlike the rest of the council. Although, Yaddle had a sense of humor and could _usually_ find something in their mission to laugh about.

     “You are being assigned as security detail to Senator Amidala.” Mace Windu explained. Both Anakins and Obi-wans eyebrows rose. They both remembered Padmé from their brief time together on Tatooine and Naboo, even if their memories were a bit fuzzy. “An attempt had been made on her life,” Windu continued. “And you two are being assigned to make sure that if it does happen again, it is unsuccessful and that the person responsible is arrested.” Anakin and Obi-wan both nodded.

     This time, Obi-wan could’t convince Anakin to let him drive. He shouted and swore as Anakin wove through traffic, with only some of it directed at Anakin.

     “I swear some people need to learn to drive.” Obi-wan muttered.

     “I agree.”

     “That includes you, padawan.” Obi-wan chided, bringing out the term that he reserved for brining Anakin off his ego trips and to not-too-subtly remind him of his status.

     “What was that, master?” Anakin replied without missing a beat. “I couldn’t hear you from down there.” He had been taller than Obi-wan for almost two years now, and he brought it up every chance he got. Obi-wan glowered at him, but he folded his arms and stayed silent. For about one minute.

     “Anakin, there is another speeder right there.” He snapped when Anakin tried to change lanes. Anakin shot him an amused look and changed lanes anyway, and Obi-wan rolled his eyes. “You’re going to get us both killed one day.” He said. Anakin ignored him and drifted down to the hangar for the building Senator Amidala was in. They hoped out and made it halfway to the elevator when Anakin spoke up.

     “Do you think it’s weird Windu still wants me to talk to Chancellor Palpatine?” He asked. Obi-wan snorted.

     “No. I think he thinks that you need an adult that you’ll listen to.”

     “But why the chancellor?”

     “I dunno. I thought he was nice enough when we first met but something about him gave me the creeps.” They made it halfway up to Senator Amidalas’ sweet when Anakin noticed Obi-wans smirk.

     “What’s so funny?” He asked suspiciously.

     “Do you remember the last time you saw Padmé Amidala?” Obi-wans smirk just widened. Anakin immediately knew where he was going.

     “I was nine.”

     “You had the biggest crush ever on her.” Obi-wan laughed. “You were so sure that one day you two would be married.”

     “I was _nine years old_.”

     “You asked me once if I could see into the future because you wanted to know how long you had to wait before your wedding day.” Obi-wan laughed harder. Anakin turned back to facing the doors and huffed, but he was blushing.

—————————————————————————————————

     “Wait.” Padmé said aloud to herself. Jar jar and Sabé both looked up at her.

     “Yes, my lady?” Sabé asked.

     “If it’s been seven years.” She said slowly. “Then Obi-wan can’t be older than eighteen, and Anakin is sixteen.” Sabé nodded. “Then that means the chancellor recommended two teenagers that I haven’t seen in almost a decade.” Sabé shrugged and nodded.

     “Who knows. Maybe Jedi mature faster.”

————————————————————————————————

     Turns out, Sabé couldn’t be more wrong, and she knew it. Padmé had been interested to see how the two boys she had met all those years ago had turned out; one had been a kind but reckless slave from Tatooine, and the other had been an intelligent Jedi apprentice with a silver tongue and such a dry sense of humor that it made her do a double take when she first witnessed it. Padmé had only been fourteen at the time, but Obi-wan had been eleven and Anakin nine. They had been children, _babies_ in her eyes. They had been all awkward elbows and limbs that they didn’t know what to do with. Although, Obi-wan had a certain grace to his movements, even at that age, that came with being a Jedi, and she had been forced to change her perspective on the boy when he single-handedly defeated an older Sith apprentice.

     Not that she would admit it to anyone as long as she lived, but her first thought upon seeing Obi-wan and Anakin was that they had both turned into some serious eye candy. Anakin was an inch or two taller than Obi-wan, but Obi-wan had broader shoulders and more definition in his jaw. They both had slim, but no doubt muscular bodies and well defined features, and easy-going eyes, which was a relief from the other Jedi who had been so intense. Anakin's dark blonde hair was buzzed short and spiky, and a single braid fell over one shoulder, which, from what Padmé knew about Jedi, marked his status as a padawan learner. Obi-wan's hair had become more red than brown, and it had grown out a few inches so that it laid in a stylishly tousled mop on his head.

     Or, given that they were ten minutes late and slightly disheveled, it was the result of Obi-wan running his hand through his hair last minute rather than an actual fashion choice.

     “Senator Amidala.” He said with a bow when she walked up to them. “It’s good to see you again.” His voice was significantly deeper, much more melodious, and she immediately labeled it as one of Those Voices. People who had one of Those Voices could use them to command the attention of an entire room, or the entire senate if they were trained, and they were almost always highly skilled orators. Padmé had no doubt that Obi-wan would one day match her and some of the older senators in verbal debates, if he didn't already.

     “It has been far too long, Master Kenobi.” They shook hands.

     “Oh please, the council doesn’t trust or like me enough to give me that title.” He replied with a grin. “You can just call me Obi-wan.”

     “Of course, Obi-wan.” Padmé said with a small smile. While it was less formal and a bit foreign, it was nice to know someone by their first name. After all, all those years ago, even after she had revealed her true status, he had just been Obi-wan to her and she Padmé to him. Her eyes slid to the person standing next to him. “Ani? Is that really you?”

     “Senator.” He grinned widely.

     “My goodness, you’ve both grown so much.”

     “So have you.” Anakin blurted. “I mean, more beautiful. I mean,-” She didn’t miss the elbow Obi-wan jabbed into Anakins side.

     “He means thank you.” Obi-wan said with a bow of his head and a smirk he couldn’t get rid of all the way.

————————————————————————————————

     Anakin couldn’t help himself. Padmé had just been standing there, more elegant and beautiful than he remembered. He probably needed the jab in the ribs Obi-wan had given him, even if it had hurt. She led them over to a couple couches and they all sat down, including Jar Jar and Padmé's handmaiden.

     “I am Captain Typho of Her Majesty’s security service.” The dark skinned man with one eye said as they sat. “The queen has been informed of your assignment. I am grateful you’re here, Master Kenobi,” Obi-wan winced a little. “The situation has been more dangerous than the senator will admit.”

     “I don’t need more protection.” Padmé argued. “I need answers. I want to know who’s trying to kill me.” Obi-wan and Anakin shared a look.

     “Well, officially, the mission the council gave us is to protect you, not to investigate anything.” Obi-wan said slowly. “But if someone does attempt it again, we will find out who is at the bottom of it.”

     “Of course.” Anakin readily agreed. “All in the name of your protection.” Padmé couldn’t help herself.

     “Do you often interpret your councils words so vaguely?” She asked. “Forgive me if that’s too forward-”

     “Not at all!” Obi-wan was laughing.

     “Twisting the councils words is our specialty.” Anakin said, chuckling. “Although ‘interpreting vaguely’ is a much better way of putting it.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

    "They have more than enough guards downstairs." Obi-wan said as he came back into the room, pulling off his billowing Jedi robe. "No assassin will try that way." He tossed his robe on the couch. "Anything happen up here?"

     "Nothing." Anakin replied. "But I don't like us just  _waiting_ here."

     "I know what you mean," Obi-wan snorted. "But we have to wait or we'll get into even more trouble with the council, and then we probably won't get another off-world mission for a while." He pulled a monitor out of his pocket. "What's going on?" 

     "Ah, she covered the cameras." Anakin grinned, glancing back to Padmé's room. "I don't think she liked me watching her." 

     "Well, one, that was really creepy, don't say that again." Obi-wan said, walking over to the entrance to Padmés room. "And second, she can't possibly be that naive as to think that she doesn't need some sort of protection in her room! What was she thinking?"

     "She programed R2 to warn us if someone breaks in."

     "There are lots of other ways to kill someone."

     "I know, but don't we want to catch this person?"

     "Yes." Obi-wan sighed. "Fine, whatever. Is she alright with being used as bait?"

     "It _was_ her idea." Anakin admitted. "Don't worry, she'll be fine. I can sense everything going on in that room." 

     "I bet you can." Obi-wan said with a smirk. Anakin reached out to punch him in the arm, but Obi-wan sidestepped and walked closer to the windows. They stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, looking out at the city.

     "You look tired." Obi-wan said thoughtfully. "You still having those dreams about your mom?"

     "I don't know why I'm dreaming about her." Anakin admitted. "Especially after all this time."

     "You'd much rather dream about Padmé, wouldn't you?" Obi-wan wiggled his eyebrows.

     "Shut up." Anakin snapped, but he was blushing. He breezed past Obi-wan and looked around. "Do they have anything to eat in this pace? I'm hungry."

     "Me too." Obi-wan agreed. "You'd think that she'd have some sort of kitchen in here, since it is her apartment."

     "She must get all her meals delivered to her." Anakin mused. He was about to go on, but he glanced sharply at Obi-wan, his eyes widening a fraction.

     "I sense it too." He said just as they both took off for Padmé's room. Anakin burst in, lightsaber flashing, and he killed two worm-like creatures that had been crawling up Padmé's body. She bolted straight up, gasping. Obi-wan rushed in a second later, and his eyes immediately landed on the droid floating just outside the window. Without thinking, he ran forward and jumped through the window, barely getting a grip on the droid before it started flying away.

     "Stay here." Anakin ordered Padmé before running to the hangar.

     "Shit." Obi-wan cursed to himself as the droid flew through the city. He was hanging on for dear life, literally, but fortunately the droid wasn't doing any fancy maneuvers to get rid of him. Or maybe it was too stupid to notice it had someone hanging onto it.

     Meanwhile, Anakin made it to the hangar and flew out in a yellow speeder with an open top. He flew through the city traffic faster than he probably should have, but he focused on finding Obi-wan and getting underneath him. Of course, the moment he spotted his master, the droid Obi-wan was hanging off of was shot and blown to bits. Anakin dove down sharply, following Obi-wan in his free fall, and somehow managed to align the speeder with his falling friend. Well, he aligned it as best as he could, but Obi-wan still landed on the back hood of the speeder. 

     "It's about time." Obi-wan said once he climbed into the cockpit. "Nice speeder." He quickly scanned the area and spotted the speeder whoever shot the droid, presumedly the assassin, had flown away in. "There!" Anakin followed in, unfortunately, another straight drop. They weaved in and out of traffic, only to realize they were about to crash into a blue-lit building. Obi-wan cursed mentally, but he let Anakin have his fun. It wasn't the first time Anakin had laughed in the face of crashing. They pulled up, at the last second, and followed the speeder before it turned into a hangar.

     "I hope this is a short cut." Obi-wan shouted over the wind.

     "Of course." Anakin shouted back. "I think." Obi-wan rolled his eyes. They flew around to the other side of the hangar, but the other speeder was no where to be found. They pulled over to the side and stopped.

     "I hope you have a plan, o padawan mine." Obi-wan drawled, voice dripping with sarcasm.

     "Of course, _master_ , if you'll excuse me." Anakin replied equally sarcastic, and he jumped out of the speeder. Obi-wan moved over and took the controls.

     "Asshole." He muttered to himself. But he followed Anakin, who had found the assassin again and was hanging on to the top of their speeder. After being thrown around a bit but still managing to hang on, Anakin decided it would be a good idea to try using his lightsaber. It didn't work, and Obi-wan managed to catch it before it really was lost. Obi-wan couldn't really see what happened, but next thing he sees is the speeder catching fire and Anakin falling off just before it crashes. Him and the assassin have a chase on foot, and Obi-wan turns his speeder around and lands it just as the assassin runs past.

     "Anakin!" He shouted just before Anakin can run into the club the assassin had run into. "Forgetting something?" Obi-wan shoved Anakins lightsaber at his chest. He smiled gratefully and they walked into the club, earning a few glances from the patrons.

     "Do you see her?" Anakin asked.

     "No." Obi-wan replied, turning to him. "You know what she looks like better than me. Go and find her."

     "And where are you going?"

     "For a drink." Obi-wan replied  with a smirk. Anakin didn't bother pointing out the fact that he was still too young to legally drink. It never stopped him before. Instead, he went off into the crowd to search for the assassin.

     "You wanna buy some death sticks?" A nasally voice asked from Obi-wans right. Obi-wan turned and glanced at the humanoid man sitting next to him. For a few seconds, he considered taking up the offer. But he immediately shut that thought down. The council might not smell the alcohol on his breath from where they sit, but any of them could smell the smoke from death sticks still clinging to his clothes, and so would half the temple.

     "Not today, kid." Obi-wan said with a shake of his head, even though the man was probably older than him. He slid the death stick into is sleeve with a flourish and stalked away. Obi-wan reached for his drink and took a long sip, letting the alcohol burn its way down his throat. He put it back down just as he feels the assassin walk up behind him. He can feel the blaster through the force, and he knew that she was about to pull it. He could also sense that Anakin was halfway across the room. Just as the assassin was about to pull the trigger, Obi-wan ignited his lightsaber and whirled around, cutting the blaster in half and singeing the assassins fingers. She gasped in pain and fell back against a wall. Obi-wan smirked to himself and hauled her up, putting one of her arms over his shoulders.

     "Jedi business, go back to your drinks." Anakin said to the crowd that had turned around to watch. They did, and Anakin and Obi-wan took the assassin behind the club to a back alley.

     "Do you know who you were trying to kill?" Obi-wan asks when they sit her on the floor.

     "Just a senator from Naboo." She responded, obviously still in pain.

     "Who hired you?" Anakin asked. She didn't say anything. "I said, who hired you?" Anakin said louder, stepping closer.

     "It was a bounty hunter," She said. "Called-" But before she could finish, a dart lodged itself in her neck. Obi-wan and Anakin jumped, and Obi-wan turned around and saw someone on a building across the street take off in a jet pack. When he turned back around, the assassins face was beginning to change. She said something, in a voice that was different from her first one, and she slumped to the floor. Obi-wan reached down and pulled the dart from her neck. 

     "Toxic dart." He muttered. He and Anakin shared a look. "Do you have any idea what she said?"

     "Nope."

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

     

     "Obi-wan, go wait with Anakin." Qui-gon ordered. "Make sure he stays safe." Obi-wan didn't move. He heard his master, but something was shouting at him that Qui-gon wouldn't make it out of the fight, not this time. The Sith, because who else could he be, was  _waiting_ for them to start the fight, lightsaber ready, yellow eyes never moving from them. 

     " _Padawan_ _!"_ Qui-gon snapped, but he didn't raise his voice. "That was an order." Obi-wan turned, but he paused. 

     "May the Force be with you." He whispered, just loud enough for his master to hear him, and he ran to find Anakin. 

     Anakin was still sitting in the cockpit of a fighter when Obi-wan found him. He forgot that the boy was still untrained, and he must have been walking quietly because Anakin jumped out of his skin and almost screamed when Obi-wan popped up beside him on the side of the fighter. It offered Obi-wan a moment to forget how dire the situation was, and he grinned at the younger boy.

     "Scared you." He announced triumphantly. 

     "Did not." Anakin grumbled, folding his arms. 

     "Did too."

     "Shouldn't you be with Qui-gon?" Anakin asked, instead of falling into the age-old game of 'did too, did not'. "Doing Jedi stuff?" Obi-wan huffed and folded his arms on the edge of the cockpit. 

     "He told me to find you."

     "Why?"

     "The  _Sith_." Obi-wan muttered and rested his chin on his arms. "Or, at least, I'm pretty sure that's what he was. He thinks it would be safer for me to be here making sure you don't do somethin' stupid." 

     "What's a Sith?" Anakin asked, but then he frowned. "Hey, I don't do stupid stuff!" 

     "Sure." Obi-wan smirked at Anakin briefly. "A Sith is like...like..." He screwed his eyes shut in thought. "Like a  _bad_ version of a Jedi. They have lightsabers but they're red. An' there can only be two of them at a time, for some reason, a master and an apprentice." He opened his eyes and looked at Anakin, who nodded. They fell into a tense silence for a couple moments. 

     "You okay?" Anakin asked slowly. He had only just met Obi-wan a couple days ago, and he had been excited to meet someone close to his own age, and he thought that Obi-wan would be his first friend at the Jedi Temple. Obi-wan had, slowly, become his friend, but Anakin didn't want to say or do something that would make Obi-wan look down on him or not talk to him anymore. 

     "Yeah, it's just..." Obi-wan trailed off and sighed. "I have a bad feeling about Master Qui-gon fighting the Sith. I don't know what it is, but I jut feel like he needs my help." Obi-wan always prided himself on who his master was. Pride wasn't something a Jedi was supposed to have, but he couldn't help himself. Qui-gon was one of the best Jedi masters the Order had, even if he did have the bad habit of acting without thinking. He always came back alive, if a little worse for wear, no matter how impossible the mission seemed, and he always fixed things, no matter how stubborn the politicians were. Qui-gon always helped Obi-wan with his homework, too, and he would always just tell him what he wanted to know, instead of going  _on and on_ like some masters did, or asking him trick questions like "Well, how do  _you_ think you solve that equation?" or "How many planets do  _you_ think are in the Telos System?"

     "Well, if you really think he needs your help," Anakin said slowly. "Go help him."

     "But he told me-"

     "But you think he's in trouble." Anakin argued. "I'll be fine. Go help him." After a minute of indecision, Obi-wan jumped down from the ladder he was standing on and raced to where he had last seen his master.

     Qui-gon and the Sith were still fighting, and his master was still alive and all in one piece, but he was barley keeping up with the Sith. His moves were a half-second slower than they should have been, allowing the Sith to easy block and counter. His breathing was harsh, and he wasn't going to last much longer. That much was obvious to Obi-wan, who had only been practicing with lightsabers for two years.

     Suddenly, the Sith delivered a quick series of attacks that left Qui-gon dazed and defenseless. The Sith took his chance, and his blade was mere inches from impaling Qui-gons chest when suddenly he was pushed back. Confused and surprised, the Sith stumbled backwards, loosing his footing and missing Qui-gon.

     Down the hallway, separated by strange laser fields that seemed unnecessary and problematic, Obi-wan had just remembered a game him and his fellow padawans would play. Well, it wasn't really a _game_ , but more of one of those things kids invent on the spot and is more along the lines of 'lets see who gives in first'. But it involved getting as close as you could to someone before they could Force push you away. Obi-wan had never Force pushed someone who had been that far away or that large before, but it was the only thing he thought of, and it worked. The Siths eyes found him, and he growled, but Qui-gon had already recovered and the Sith was forced to focus on the Jedi in front of him. The laser fields turned off, and Obi-wan rushed forward. He didn't make it to his master by the time the laser fields turned back on, however, but as he watched his master fight the Sith he was partially glad. They fought much faster than Obi-wan was used to, and they used much more advanced moves.

 

     The Sith snarled when Obi-wan Force pushed him again. He hadn't been expecting it, even after the first time, and since Obi-wan was closer this time he managed to push him farther. Qui-gon stepped forward, and the Sith smirked at Obi-wan for a split second before holding up a hand facing Qui-gon. Obi-wan watched in horror as his master gasped in pain, and crumpled to the floor.

     "No..." He breathed, even as the Sith continued his mental assault. "No!" Obi-wan jumped forward just as the laser field disappeared. The Sith hadn't been expecting that, and Obi-wans third Force push pushed him closer to the edge of a chasm in the floor. The Sith also didn't know how to block attacks that were normally very basic, but they came from about two feet lower than he was used to.

     Obi-wan ran forward, without thinking. The Sith tried to simply cut off his head, but he ducked, and swung his lightsaber.  

     Surprise coloring both their faces, the Sith fell, cut in half, down the chasm. Obi-wan shuddered a minute later and ran towards his fallen master. Qui-gon was still alive, but he wasn't waking up, and Obi-wan couldn't tell how serious his injuries were. 

     "Help!" He shouted. "Help! Please!" Just then, he caught a brief vision of pale steel blue eyes snapping open. It only lasted a second, but it was enough for him to be sure of what he saw.

     "Master!" Obi-wan shouted into his empty room, shooting up in bed. His heart felt like it was trying to reach light speed, and he was covered in cold sweat. He looked around the room; it was mostly bare, though he had clothes that were probably dirty strewn over the floor, and snacks and some souvenirs he had collected over the years were on top of his dresser. He sighed loudly and fell back onto his bed. Obi-wan wasn't eleven, he wasn't on Naboo, and Sith were no where to be found. He was seventeen, eighteen in a month, a Jedi Knight, in his room in the temple on Coruscant, Anakin was probably still snoring away in his own room, and Qui-gon Jinn had been in a coma for the past seven years.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I changed even more, but I can't do character deaths, even if they are canon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh sorry it took so long for this chapter. I was so proud of myself for doing 3 chapters in 3 days, it was a new record for me, and now it's been like a week.

 

 

_One year earlier_

    "What are you two up to?" A voice asked behind them. Obi-wan and Anakin whirled around, although Obi-wan quickly recovered. Kit Fisto stood in front of them, a small grin on his face.

     "Knight Fisto." Obi-wan said in greeting, and bowed his head a little. Anakin quickly followed suit and bowed at the waist. "We were just trying to gain access to the libraries archives."

     "Through a terminal not actually connected to the archives?"

     "We tried to ask Madame Nu, but she wouldn't let us use any of her computers for our research. She kicked us out before we could do anything else." Obi-wan explained. Knight Fisto just laughed.

     "And just what are you researching that would get Madame Nu in such a fit?"

     "The Sith." Obi-wan responded automatically. Fistos eyes widened, and he regarded Obi-wan with an expression that he couldn't read. 

     "Even after all this time." He said under his breath. Then he strode forward and began typing on the keyboard. "Of course, accessing the archives would be easier if you happened to have a pass code that wasn't blocked, instead of just hacking into the system." The screen blinked to life. 

     "Welcome, Knight Fisto." A computer-generated female voice suddenly said. Obi-wan and Anakin stared for a second, and Obi-wan bowed his head agin. 

     "Thank you, Knight Fisto." He said earnestly. 

     "Just...Be careful about it." The Nautolan sighed, with a small grin. "One, I know what teenaged males are like, especially human ones, so just remember that the computer thinks that it's me using it, and stay away from the porn." Both Anakin and Obi-wan turned red and opened their mouths to say that they _don't_ go on porn websites, but Fisto held up a hand, suddenly serious. "And I also know a lot of Jedi still refuse to believe that it was a Sith that you defeated on Naboo, Kenobi. A few council members included. They wouldn't take kindly to hearing about your research."

     "If you don't mind me asking, Knight Fisto." Anakin suddenly spoke up, almost shy after the porn comment. "But _why_ are you helping us?" The older Jedi contemplated this for a couple seconds. 

     "I'm not sure." He admitted. "Maybe it's because I believe your story, Kenobi, and I don't want to see this order fall due to it's own stubbornness." 

  

_Present day_

 

     Obi-wan jolted awake when something hard hit his head. He jumped and rolled away from the edge of his bed, groaning loudly.

     "Wake up, you must." An ancient voice said. Obi-wan rolled onto his side and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

     "Master Yoda?" He muttered uncertainly when he focused on the small green being in front of him. "What...?"

     "Late, you will be, for everything, if sleep is all you do!" Yoda punctuated his words with another whack with his gimmer stick.

     "What- _Ow,_ okay, _Force_ , I'm up, I'm up!" Obi-wan sat up and rubbed the back of his head. Yoda nodded and began walking out. 

     "Sleep through your duties, you must not!" He called over his shoulder. He paused when he caught sight of a data pad that had somehow made its way to the floor. He picked it up and it blinked to life. Obi-wan's eyes widened and he grimaced. "Sith, you are still looking for?" Yoda asked quietly.

     "I know that there are more of them out there, master." Obi-wan replied. Yoda just sighed and shook his head.

     "Know anything for certain, I cannot." He said softly, and made his way out.

     "Meddling old troll." Obi-wan muttered under his breath as the door closed behind the ancient master. He glanced at his chrono. "Oh  _shit_." He was late. 

     After tossing on some clothes and his boots, Obi-wan dashed out his door and rushed into Anakins room. His padawan was still sleeping with his mouth open and limbs spread haphazardly over the bed.  _Figures,_ Obi-wan thought.  _The old troll would wake_ me  _up but not him._

"Anakin!" He shouted and pulled on the first limb he could grab onto. It was Anakins left leg. "Anakin, get your ass up!" Obi-wan pulled harder, and succeed in getting Anakin onto the floor. 

     "Ow!" He exclaimed when his head hit the floor. "Obi-wan, what's  _wrong_ with you?" 

     "We're late meeting your girlfriend!" Was his only explanation. Then Obi-wan dashed back out of the room and into the 'fresher. Anakin didn't even get to defend himself and say that Padmé was  _not_ his girlfriend when he glanced at his chrono and swore to himself.

     They met in the kitchen. Obi-wan was halfway done with a piece of fruit and had had it clutched between his teeth while he looking for something.

     "What are you looking for?" Anakin asked as he got his own fruit.

     "Have you see my lightsaber?"  

     "No." Anakin snorted. "Go look in your room." Obi-wan rolled his eyes but did as told. He found it. 

     "Obi-wan!" Anakin shouted. "Let's go!" Obi-wan rushed out throwing away the core to his fruit, and paused at the door when he saw Anakin struggling to get his boots on. 

     "Unbelievable." He muttered, shaking his head. "And here you are yelling at  _me_ to hurry up?" Anakin just rolled his eyes. 

     " _Finally,_ lets go." Anakin said as he brushed passed Obi-wan, who slapped him upside the head. 

     

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand sorry it's kinda short but I promise next chapter will be better.
> 
> And yes, Kit Fisto is one of my favorite Jedi,if you didn't know, literally just because of his fuckin' grin at the end of episode 2.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

     Obi-wan was a good driver, especially for a seventeen year old. He was. He followed all the laws, he checked his blind spots, everything. The problem was, he drove  _fast._ The first time Anakin had gotten in a speeder with Obi-wan behind the controls, he had actually checked to make sure no one was chasing them. It had baffled him how someone who had no pod racing experience and didn't even  _like_ flying that much could fly that fast regularly. 

     Of course, Obi-wans speed and the fact that he looked younger than he was often got the attention of the authorities. 

     "Oh not again." Obi-wan muttered to himself when he heard the sirens. But he pulled over into the nearest hangar anyway. 

     "That's the third time this month." Anakin informed him and the officer made his way over. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and pulled out his license. 

     "Alright boys." The officer drawled when he reached them. "Steal your dads speeder for a day out?" Anakin laughed and Obi-wan face palmed.

     "We're Jedi." Anakin said when he recovered. Obi-wan just silently handed the officer his license.

     "Do you know how fast you were going?" The officer asked with a raised eyebrow after he read over the license.

     "I was going the speed limit." Obi-wan said, waving his hand slightly. The officer suddenly nodded and handed him his license back.

     "You were going the speed limit." He repeated. "Just be careful, kids. Have a good day."

     "You know," Anakin said once they left. "I'm pretty sure it's illegal to use Force suggestion to get out of a ticket."

     "Yeah, yeah, whatever. We're late anyway."

 

\--------------------------------------------------------

  

     "You're late." Captain Typho informed them the second they walked into the room. 

     " _Thank you_ , captain, for reminding us." Obi-wan replied cooly. "We would've been on time, except we were pulled over by the police." They still would've been late, but Typho didn't need to know that.

     "You were pulled over?" Padmé asked suddenly, walking into the room. "Why?"

     "I don't know." Obi-wan sighed dramatically and flopped down on one of the couches. "It's either because I look too young to be driving or because I was 'going too fast', which I wasn't."

     Anakin laughed and leaned closer to Padmé, whispering. "That's the third time this month Obi-wan's been pulled over." Her eyes widened. 

     "Third?" She mouthed. Anakin nodded. 

     "And," He continued, raising his voice so that Obi-wan could hear. "The third time he's used Force suggestion to get out of a ticket."

     "It is not!"

     "Okay." Anakin laughed and plopped down next to him. "But I heard that Quinlan Vos once used Force suggestion to get out of a speeder crash." 

     "That does sound like something he would do." Obi-wan shook himself, and Padmé seated herself across from them. "But anyway, Padmé, we're here because the Council wants to see if we can convince you to go back to Naboo."

     "No." Padmé immediately responded, shaking her head. "You can't convince me, absolutely not." 

     "Padmé, it  _is_ for your own safety." Anakin argued. Padmé still shook her head. 

     "No, I have to be here to speak out against the Military Creation Act. It seems like I am the only one willing to do so." Just as she finished speaking, a chime sounded through the apartment. 

     "Perfect timing." Obi-wan said with a rueful grin. "We knew that you would say no, Padmé, so we had Master Windu talk to the Chancellor, and hopefully he's here to convince you to go back to Naboo." 

     "The Chancellor?" Padmé repeated in shock. But they all quickly stood as the man in question swept into the room. 

     "Hello my dear."

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! Sorry this is a month late! Also, child Obi-wan is adorable and I cannot write Qui-gon as any sort of asshole.

     

 

     "Chancellor Palpatine!" Padmé exclaimed as she greeted him. "Please, have a seat." 

     "My dear," He began when he sat. "I came here to ask you to  _please_ return to Naboo." 

     "You of all people know I can't do that." Padmé said cooly. 

     "There will be others who speak out against the Military Creation Act." Palpatine soothed. "Not everyone agrees with it, I assure you. It would be a personal favor to me if you returned to Naboo. I don't think I would be able to stand it if something happened to you." Obi-wan and Anakin shared a look. Over the years, Anakin had learned the when he wasn't actively trying to hide his thoughts, Obi-wan was like an open book. And in that moment, Obi-wans face clearly said  _'that's kind of creepy'_. Anakin tried to suppress his smile,  _tried_ being the key word, but fortunately the Chancellor was still looking at Padmé. Unfortunately, Padmé caught Obi-wans look, and misinterpreted it. 

     "I'm sorry, Chancellor Palpatine, but I cannot return to Naboo until I know that the Military Creation Act has been voted against. And I cannot return to Naboo by merely taking someones assurance that someone else will speak up in my absence." She stood up, prompting Palpatine to follow her lead. "And now I must ask you to send your regrets to the Jedi Council, because I am staying here." Palpatine just looked at her sadly, then at Obi-wan and Anakin. 

     "Please, don't let her out of your sight. Protect her." 

     "Actually Chancellor," Obi-wan said as he stood up. "We will be tracking the assassin that recently made an attempt on the senators life. The task of guarding her has been given to another Jedi Knight." Palpatine gave him a look of genuine surprise, and if Obi-wan looked closer, he could see something else in the mans eyes, something more dark. But it was gone so fast Obi-wan wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him. 

     "Well then," Palpatine said slowly. "I suppose my efforts have been futile. If you don't mind, I will take my leave now." The three of them walked him to the door, and Obi-wan breathed a loud sight relief when the door closed. 

     "Let me be the first to say that I don't trust that man." He announced. He pulled his hands out of the billowing sleeves of his Jedi robe and took a bite from the half a sandwich he had hidden there.

     "You don't trust any politician." Anakin argued. "And how in the Sith hells did you manage to sneak that sandwich into your robe without me noticing?"

     "Language." Obi-wan chided through a mouthful of food instead of answering. He winked at Padmé, who looked impressed, and made his way back to the couches, past the small table with a plate filled with half-sandwiches like the one he had in his hand. "No disrespect meant, Padmé," Obi-wan continued. "But in my experience, politicians  _can't_ be trusted." Padmé wasn't offended, and she even nodded as she sat back down.

     "Unfortunately, I know how you feel." She said, much to the surprise of the Jedi. "A good majority of politicians have stopped caring about the good of their people and caring more about their paychecks. Sometimes I look at a fellow senator and they just _look_ so greasy and not trust worthy I wonder how they ever got into office." Obi-wan grinned ruefully. 

     "I suppose by 'fellow senators' you mean the Trade Federation?" The room went quiet for a moment as they remembered their first encounter with the Trade Federation. 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     Qui-gon Jinn was known as a maverick Jedi, and he was known for disagreeing with the council on many things. This was one of them. He may be a maverick, but he was not brash or  _stupid_ enough to send a child into a potentially dangerous situation. While Obi-wan was a gifted padawan and on par educationally with some senior padawans, and he was in the top of his age group in lightsaber training, he was eleven years old. The council had insisted that this would be a diplomatic mission only, and that 'maybe this mission will teach you not to let things escalate into violence.'  _It doesn't matter if I let it or not._ Qui-gon thought viciously as he stared out the viewport at the blurring stars.  _Sometimes things just get violent._

     "Master?" A soft voice said behind him. Qui-gon turned around and looked down to see the padawan in question standing in the doorway. "The autopilot said that we're just a few minutes away from Naboo." Qui-gon nodded began walking to the cockpit, Obi-wan following behind nervously. As talented as he was, the boy had yet to master the art of concealing his emotions. It probably wouldn't even take someone who was force-sensitive to see his emotions. Of course, it probably didn't help that Qui-gon was still extremely frustrated and Obi-wan was a natural empath. Qui-gon sighed internally. He had never been particularly good with people, unless he was threatening them or negotiating, and he was even worse with children. Obi-wan had been his padawan for two, almost three years, and while it was significantly better than it had been, he still had trouble communicating with the boy sometimes. 

     "Is something wrong, Obi-wan?" He asked when they entered the cockpit.

     "I heard you arguing with the council again." He blurted, and immediately covered his mouth with a hand. Qui-gon raised an eyebrow and sat in the captains chair.

     "That is hardly a rare occurrence." He said slowly. Obi-wan hadn't been in the room, but Qui-gon had told him to meet him there after Obi-wan got out of his lessons, and he had been outside the door when Qui-gon had left, so he wasn't surprised that the boy had heard. 

     "You didn't want me to come on this mission." Obi-wan said softly. This time Qui-gon sighed out loud and turned his chair to face Obi-wan fully.   

     "Yes." He held up a hand before Obi-wan could protest. "But, I didn't want you to come along on his mission because I think it could be too dangerous for an eleven year old. The council disagreed, and they seem to think that if I had someone to look out for, I would be less reckless." 

     "Would you?"

     "This is hardly our first mission together, Obi-wan. I've had you as my padawan for the last three years." The 'I will continue to be as reckless as I see fit' went unsaid. "Besides, if anyone's reckless, it's the council. They sent a maverick and an eleven year old on a mission that's probably going to be dangerous." Obi-wan grinned, and Qui-gon turned back to the console to hide the relief in his expression. It was either a hit or miss with kids; they didn't have an adult's ability to reason, nor could you be painfully honest with them, as that could result with crying and/or a permanent mental scar. 

     Obi-wan got into the co-pilots seat as Qui-gon pulled the ship out of hyperspace. He sat quietly as Qui-gon sent a message to the blockade command ship, swinging his legs.  _Now I just have to get him back home in one piece._ Qui-gon thought darkly. 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

     Anakin and Obi-wan were both greeted with a loud laugh and hugs when they walked into Dex's. Qui-gon had been friends with the Besalisk for years, so Obi-wan had met him when he had just been nine years old, and had been Qui-gons apprentice for about three months. Initially, he had been absolutely terrified by Dex, but Dex had just laughed and given him a slice of pie on the house, and he would tell him stories about the things he did when he was younger, whether Qui-gon approved of their moral or not. That had immediately put him in Obi-wan's good books. After Anakin had come to the temple, Obi-wan had taken him down to the diner, and Anakin had had basically the same reaction as Obi-wan. But Dex being who he is, took it all in stride and gave them both a slice of pie on the house, and Anakin had quickly warmed up to him after that. 

     "Hey!" Dex laughed when he saw them. "It's my two favorite Jedi!" He gave them both hugs with all four of his arms, and they all sat down in a booth. "So what can I do for you two kids?" 

     "Actually, we were hoping you knew what this was." Obi-wan said, pulling out the dart used on Zam Wesell. Dex regarded it with wide eyes. 

     "Wow." He breathed. "Waddaya know? I ain't seen one of these in a long time, since I was prospecting beyond the Outer Rim." 

     "Can you tell us where it came from?" Anakin asked at the same time as Obi-wan thanked the robotic waitress for their drinks. 

     "This belongs to them _cloners_." Dex explained. "What you got here is a Kamino saberdart."

     "Is there a reason why it wouldn't show up on an analysis?" Obi-wan asked. 

     "It's the funny little cuts on the side that give it away." Dex said, handing it back to Obi-wan. "Those droids only focus on symbols. Ha! I should think that you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and _wisdom_." Obi-wan raised an eyebrow. 

     "Well, if droids could think, there'd be none of us here, would there." He replied dryly, and Anakin rolled his eyes. Even after living with Obi-wan for over five years, he had yet to shake him of his strange pessimism when it came to droids. 

     "Droids  _do_ think. You just don't give them enough credit." Anakin said. It was Obi-wans turn to roll his eyes. Dex laughed. 

     "Boys, boys, there'll be no arguing in my diner." 

     "Fine." Obi-wan sighed and held up the dart to examine it. "I don't think I've heard of Kamino. Anakin?"

     "Nothing here. Is it in the Republic?" 

     "No no, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say about, uh, twelve parsecs past the Rishi Maze.It should be easy to find even for those droids in your archives." Dex teased, and Obi-wan grinned. He took another drink, and Dex leaned forward suddenly serious. "These Kaminoans, they keep to themselves. They're _cloners_. Damn good ones too." 

     "Cloners." Obi-wan mused. "Are they friendly?" 

     "Well, that depends."

     "Depends on what, Dex?" Anakin asked with a grin. 

     "On how good your manners are!" He said with a grin. "Or how big your pocketbook is." He laughed, and Obi-wan and Anakin exchanged looks. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Are you two looking for something?" Madame Nu asked the minute she saw them hunched over a screen. She had been one of the Jedi that had openly spoken out against Obi-wans early knighthood, and had continued to do so, and she had insisted that it _hadn't_ been a Sith that he fouhgt on Naboo.   

     "Yes actually." Obi-wan responded cooly. 'We're looking for a planet called Kamino, but it isn't showing up on the archives." 

     "Kamino." Madame Nu repeated slowly. "It's not a system I'm familiar with. Are you  _sure_ you have the right co-ordiates?" 

     "Yes, according to our information it should appear in this quadrant here, south of the Rishi Maze." Obi-wan pointed to the screen. Madame Nu typed in a few commands and the screen zoomed in on where Kamino should have been. 

"I hate to say it," She began in a tone that suggested that she  _didn't_ hate to say it. "but it looks like the system you're searching for doesn't exist." 

"Impossible." Anakin insisted. "Maybe the archives are incomplete." Madame Nu visibly stiffened. 

"If it is not in our records, it does not exist." With that, she turned around and went to help some poor padawan. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     When they found Master Yoda, he was teaching a class of younglings with practice lightsabers and helmets on their heads, covering their eyes. 

     "Reach out, sense the Force around you, use your feelings you must." He was saying. Yoda didn't even glance up when Anakin and Obi-wan walked in; he just rapped his gimmer stick on the floor. "Younglings!" He called. "Younglings! Visitors, we have." Anakin and Obi-wan smiled politely.

     "Hello!" Obi-wan said, then he turned to Yoda. "We're sorry to disturb you, master."

     "What help can I be, Obi-wan? Hm?"

     "We're looking for a planet described to us by a friend." Anakin explained.

     "I trust him, but the system doesn't show up in the archive maps." Obi-wan continued.  

     "Hm, lost a planet, Master Obi-wan, and Padawan Anakin have." Yoda said to the younglings, who giggled. "How embarrassing, how _embarrassing_. Dim the shades." He commanded, and the youngling closest to the window reached over and did. "Gather 'round the map reader. Clear your minds, and find Obi-wan and Anakins wayward planet we will." Obi-wan placed the map, in the form of a small marble, into the map reader, and a holoimage of the galaxy formed in the room. 

     "It should be..." Obi-wan looked around, trying to find the Rishi Maze. "Here." He pointed to a blank space.

     "But it isn't." Anakin said for him. "Gravity is pulling all the stars in the area towards that spot."

     "Hm. Gravity silhouette remains," Yoda mused thoughtfully. "But the star and all the planets, _disappeared_ they have. How can this be? Hm?" He looked around the room. "A thought? Anyone?"      

     "Master?" A young human boy no older than six spoke up. "Because someone erased it from the archive memory." Yoda chuckled. 

     "Truly wonderful the mind of a child is." He said. "The padawan is right. Go to the center of the gravities pull, and find your missing planet, you will." Yoda began hobbling towards the door, and Obi-wan and Anakin slowly followed. As if just remembering it, Obi-wan turned slightly with his hand outstretched, and shut off the map reader and pulled the map towards him with the Force. "The data must've been erased." Yoda said once they were out the door. 

     "But Master Yoda, who could empty information from the archives? That's impossible, isn't it?" Obi-wan argued. 

     "Dangerous, and disturbing this possibility is." He rubbed his chin with one hand in thought. "Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who, and why, harder to answer. Meditate on this, I will." 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     They took separate star fighters, R4 with Obi-wan and R2 with Anakin. On the way to the fighters, in the Jedi hangar, Anakin pulled Obi-wan aside. 

     "Look, Obi-wan. I've been having more bad dreams about my mom again." He began nervously. "Do you think that, before we go find Kamino, could we go to Tatooine?" Obi-wan sighed. "Just to make sure she's okay. It would only be two,  _maybe_ three days tops." Obi-wan rubbed his face. Anakins strength was in the Living Force, which meant that he wasn't prone to having dreams that were glimpses into the future. It had always been Obi-wan who woke up in the middle of the night, covered in sweat, his latest vision still playing  in his minds eye.

     "You know that attachment is forbidden by the council." Obi-wan looked up at Anakin, and sighed again. "Fine. We'll go to Mos Espa, find Watto, find your mom, make sure she's okay, and leave. And it can't be for longer than two days, or I _will_ leave without you." Anakin grinned. 

     "Of course, master." He even dipped his head in a little bow. Obi-wan snorted and strode off to his fighter. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

     They made it to Tatooine in under two hours, and they landed just outside of Mos Espa in ten minutes. It looked like the usual day on Tatooine; overly bright, hot, and sandy. Anakin scowled at the sand dunes, but Obi-wan, surprisingly, seemed totally fine.

     "You know, I would've been totally okay with never seeing this place again." Anakin muttered.

     "We can always leave."Obi-wan replied casually. "I hear Kamino is a much more rainy place."

     "You are so full of shit." Anakin snorted and rolled his eyes. "We literally don't know anything about Kamino, that's why we're even leaving the Temple in the first place."

     "I'm your master, you're not supposed to question my intelligence." Obi-wan shot him a mock offended look. "Besides, I know everything." Anakin snorted and tried to punch his master in the arm, but Obi-wan blocked it and punched Anakin in the arm instead.

     Even after almost a decade gone, Anakin still knew the streets of Mos Espa like the back of his hand. They navigated past street vendors, cantinas, and sketchy looking buildings with no signs outside announcing their business. Eventually, they made it to Wattos, and oddly enough the blue Toydarian was still alive and running the shop. He was inside, sitting just behind the counter, working with a small droid, and he looked up when they walked in.

     "Hello!" He said, and Anakin realized that he didn't even recognize him. "What can I do for you two today?" Anakin picked up the droid and began tinkering with it.

     "I'm looking for my mom, Shmi Skywalker." That made Watto pause.

     "Ani?" Watt asked in disbelief. "Little Ani?" Anakin, content with the droid, put it back down. It immediately sprang to life, and Watto stared at it before looking closer at Anakin. "Ani! It is you! Boy, you sure did sprout. Hey, maybe you could help me with some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money, eh?"

     "My mother." Anakin interrupted sharply. Wattos face fell.

     "Ah, yes, Shmi. Yes not mine no more, I sold her."

     "You sold her?" Anakin repeated, shocked.

     "Years ago." Watto agreed. "I sold her to a moisture farmer named, uh, Lars. At least I think it was Lars. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her, and married her!" Anakin looked down.

     "Where are they?" He asked.

     "Oh, a long ways, somewhere on the other side of Mos Eisley I think."

     "I'd like to know." Anakin said, staring at Watto with an intense gaze.

     "Sure, absolutely, eh?" Watto agreed, with a slight hint of fear. "Lets go look at my records." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     They found the Lars household on the other side of Mos Eisley like Watto said. It was a modest moisture farm, but it was a far cry from what Anakin and Shmi had been living in before. They ran into a dark bronze colored protocol droid looking over a control pad of some kind outside.

     "Oh! Hello!" He said when he saw them. "How may I be of service? I am C-3-"

     "PO?" Anakin finished for him. If droids could look startled, this one did.

     "Oh, um..." The droid suddenly seemed to recognize Anakin. "The maker! Oh Master Ani, I knew you would return, I knew it! And you must be Mister Obi-wan, oh my."

     "Hello again 3PO." Obi-wan smiled. Back when they had first landed on Tatooine all those years ago, Qui-gon had taken Obi-wan with him into Mos Espa, to find spare parts, and there Obi-wan had first met Anakin in Wattos junk shop. Later, when the boy offered them his home to stay for the night, Anakin had introduced Obi-wan to C-3PO, who had been only half completed at the time. Obi-wan was secretly amazed that the droid could remember Anakin, let alone him, who he had met only once.

     "Bless my circuits I'm so pleased to see you both."

     "I've come to see my mom." Anakin said, skipping any more formalities. 

     "Oh." C-3POs mood suddenly seemed to deflate. "I think perhaps we'd better go indoors."  

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     "Master Owen." 3PO said to a broad shouldered man when they came out into a courtyard. "Might I present two most important visitors."

     "I'm Anakin Skywalker." If the man was shocked, he didn't seem to show it. A young girl with a pretty face and her hair up in three buns walked up to stand beside him.

     "Owen Lars." He said. "This is my girlfriend, Beru." She smiled in greeting. 

     "I'm Obi-wan." He introduced himself, but he had a feeling that something was wrong. 

     "I guess I'm your stepbrother." Owen said, a little awkwardly. "I had a feeling you might show up some day."

     "Is my mom here?" 

     "No she's not." A new voice said. An older man came up to them, on a medical chair that hovered about half a foot above ground. He had one leg that was cut off at the knee. "Cliegg Lars." Anakin shook his hand. "Shmi is my wife." He sighed. "We should go inside, we have a lot to talk about." 

 --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     Obi-wan knew it wasn't going to be all hugs and smiles when Anakin found his mother. But they hadn't even found Shmi yet, and it was already ten times worse then Obi-wan had imagined. In fact, if the Lars's story was true, then Shmi probably  _was_ dead. But he knew that Anakin wasn't going to accept that answer until he found her cold dead body. And he also knew that Anakin had a temper that would spell the end of whatever unfortunate beast that was within striking range. 

     "Where are you going?" Owen asked when Anakin stood up. 

     "To find my mother." He replied cooly. 

     "Your mother's dead son." Cliegg said sadly. Obi-wan knew that this man did care deeply for Shmi, but he was a realist through and through. "Accept that." 

     "With all due respect," Obi-wan stood up before Anakin could say something stupid or offend his step-family. "Jedi exceed in impossible situations, and if anything, we will be able to give her a proper burial after this." He didn't look at Anakin, but he felt his relief at having Obi-wan by his side through their bond. 

     "You don't have to come with me." Anakin said when they stood outside of the homestead. 

     "Yes I do." He continued at Anakin's surprised look. "You have to face the fact that, when we find your mom, she might be dead. And if you find her dead, I know that you will probably kill every single one of those Tusken raiders, even if they had nothing to do with your mom's kidnapping." Anakin looked down and away; he knew Obi-wan was right.

     "Well then." Obi-wan said with a grin. He knew that Anakin knew he was right. "Shall we?"

     They borrowed two of Clieggs speeders and zipped off into the desert.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     The suns had set by the time they found the Tusken's camp. It was primitive, a series of pitched tents and lit fires. They must've been absolutely secure in their position as 'things to look out for', because they didn't have anyone standing guard. Anakin and Obi-wan easily snuck into the camp, and Obi-wan followed Anakin to a hut that didn't stick out from all the rest, but Obi-wan assumed that Anakin was reaching out and sensing with the Force rather than just choosing randomly. Anakin ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole in the mud wall, and they both climbed in.

     Tied to a net that was hanging on the wall, with cuts on her face and bruises on her wrists, was Shmi Skywalker. 

     "Mom." Anakin breathed, and he immediately began untying her. As he sat down and cradled her in his lap, Obi-wan pulled out a flask of water. She wouldn't be well enough to speak, and it was a strange miracle that she was conscious. "Mom? Mom?' Anakin repeated, with varying levels of intensity. 

     "Ani?" Shmi whispered. 

     "Don't speak." Obi-wan ordered, coming closer. "Hold her up, Anakin. Here, Shmi, drink this." She obeyed, and the bottle was all but gone when she pulled back. Obi-wan wasn't sure if that was the best option, or if she should have had little sips of water in intervals, but it was done, and Obi-wan could only hope that it was enough water to keep her alive. 

     "Ani?" Simi tried again, and her voice came out a little stronger. 

     "Hi mom." Anakin looked to be on the verge of tears.

    "No seriously, please don't talk." Obi-wan didn't want to interrupt the family reunion, but he figured it would be better if they waited until they were back at the Lars homestead with a larger supply of water, and maybe even a med droid. "You're under-hydrated, and I don't have any more water. Save your energy until we get you back home. Anakin, we should get out of here." He didn't look up from his mom, but he nodded and stood up. He carried Shmi with ease, which probably meant that she was under-weight as well. 

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

     It hadn't even been a full day since Shmi had returned home, and she was already sitting up and holding full conversations. Her first visitor had been Cliegg, who had actually cried, and then Owen and Beru had come by to speak with her, although they hadn't spent nearly as much time as Cliegg. Then Anakin had been next, and he had already been speaking with her for an hour. Obi-wan had given them their distance so that the family could catch up, so he jolted in surprise when he felt a slight tugging sensation on his bond with Anakin. He followed it to the room Shmi was resting in, and he paused before knocking. The door opened, and he walked in to see Shmi sitting up in bed, with a table next to her that had a half full pitcher of water and a half full glass of water next to that. Anakin was sitting on a chair next to his mom, and he looked more relieved and relaxed than he had in the past two days.   

     "Come closer." Simi beckoned with her hand. "Anakin tells me that you're Obi-wan Kenobi, that little Jedi apprentice Anakin befriended all those years ago." Obi-wans lips twitched upwards. 

     "The one and only." 

     "Huh." She examined him thoughtfully. "I couldn't tell before, but now I definitely see it." She leaned back onto the pillows. "I have you two to thank for saving my life." 

     "I'm just glad we got to you in time." Anakin said, but he ducked his head at her comment. 

     "So Ani told me that you're his master?" Simi asked, suddenly changing topics. Obi-wan nodded.

     "Like Qui-gon was to me." 

     "But how does that work? You're only two years older than Ani. Qui-gon at least had...lots of life experience." 

     "If you mean he was old, yes, he was old. He had trained two other apprentices before me. But a few days after we returned to Coruscant, we had to go to Naboo to continue to protect the queen, and Anakin came with us. There, we met a Sith apprentice,"

     "A Sith is basically the opposite of a Jedi. We use the light side of the Force, they use the dark side. We stand for order, they stand for chaos." Anakin interrupted at his moms confused expression.

     "Something like that. Anyway, Qui-gon ordered me to stay and look out for Anakin while he fought the apprentice, but I disobeyed and followed them. I killed the Sith, and, Anakin, did you tell her about the control station?" Obi-wan asked with a curious look that barely concealed the mischievous glint in his eyes. Anakin stiffened and shook his head slowly. Obi-wan ignored the obvious warning and told Shmi the story of how a nine year old Anakin flew a ship into space and  _accidentally_ destroyed a Trade Federation control station. When he finished, Shmi gave Anakin a disapproving glare. 

     "Sorry?" Anakin tried. Shmi sighed. 

     "Just don't be so reckless; there's no one making you risk your life now." She turned back to Obi-wan. "But what happened to Qui-gon after you killed the Sith?" 

     "Well," He shifted from for to foot. "The Sith did some thing to his mind, and he fell into a coma." 

     "But he was fine when he woke up, right?" 

     "Well, we hope so." Obi-wan had a habit of making jokes in situations that probably shouldn't be joked about, and while he wasn't aware of how dark he sounded sometimes, Anakin was always quick to remind him, or give him looks that clearly said _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_ Anakin was giving him one of those looks now. "Uh, well, he didn't exactly wake up from the coma. Yet. He doesn't have any known family, so there's no one to insist on his life support machines being removed, and when it comes to coma patients, the Jedi have always left it up to the Force and the patient." 

     "That sound terrible!" Shmi exclaimed. "So during all this time, Qui-gon has been in a coma?" Obi-wan nodded. Shmi shuddered. They talked for a few more minutes before Obi-wan called Anakin out into the hallway. 

    "Look, I get that you want to spend more time with your mom, and I'm sorry that you can't, but just remember that we have to leave tomorrow." Obi-wan said once the door closed. Anakin deflated. 

     "Can't we just stay one day more? I mean, Kamino will still be there, or not there-"

     "Anakin, we're not supposed to be here in the first place. We were supposed to go straight to Kamino. If we spend too long here, the council will get suspicious. And we saved your mom, you got to spend a whole day with her, and maybe that doesn't make up for several years, but it'll have to do for now. You can get time off to visit later. We have a mission do to." 

     "I hate it when you're right." Anakin groaned. 

     "I'm always right." 

     "Now I just have to tell her she won't see me again for a while again." Obi-wan inwardly winced at the cool tone Anakin used. He turned and went back into Shmi's room. After a moment's hesitation, Obi-wan followed. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late again guys!!! I just started college so I've been pretty busy with that lately, but here it is at last!  
> (And if anyone was wondering, and doesn't mind my slightly shameless self-promotion, my Tumblr is http://im-the-chesire-cat.tumblr.com )

     Of course, Shmi understood perfectly, and while Obi-wan could tell she wanted to spend more time with her son, she took the news well and gave them her blessing. The next day, they all ended up outside the homestead saying goodbye. While Anakin said his slightly awkward farewells to his step family, Shmi pulled Obi-wan aside. 

     "So Ani told me that most Jedi never know their birth family, including you." She said. Obi-wan nodded with raised eyebrows. "It is my personal belief that everyone should have a family to go to, Jedi included. I'm not trying to say the Jedi aren't like a family, but I've heard Ani's stories, and it seems to me that you two have become brothers over the years. And if you're family to him you're family to me. If you ever need someplace to stay and a few friendly faces and a good meal, our doors will be open to you, Obi-wan." He could only stare. It was true, he had never known his birth family, and since he had been brought to the temple as a baby he had never known if 'Obi-wan Kenobi' was his real birth name or just a made up one because no one knew what else to call him. He wasn't even sure what planet he was from. The Order had been all he had ever known, and the Jedi had been the closest thing to a family he had ever had. But after seeing the Lars and Anakin interact for two days, he could see the difference. Jedi treated each other like family, but they still had rules that they had to follow, including the 'no attachments' rule, and certain political games they had to play with their own High Council, and sometimes, too often now-a-days, Jedi were sent on missions and they never came back. Sometimes, their death was so mysterious and sudden, and their body never found, no one ever knew whether they died or abandoned the Order. Death was always assumed, because the idea that they abandoned the only home they ever really knew was too much to think about. But Shmi and Cliegg and Owen and even Anakin had none of that. It was hard to explain. They were a family; they had attachments, they didn't have politics to worry about, they wouldn't abandon each other, they were more _open_ , somehow. The fact that Shmi was brining him into that dynamic made his heart swell. 

     "Thank you, Shmi." He said sincerely, and she pulled him in for a hug. 

     "Just take care of yourselves, alright?" She said when they pulled apart and Anakin joined them. "I don't want to hear any more stories about cheating death." Obi-wan and Anakin shared a grin.  _No promises._ They thought together. 

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

     Oddly enough, Kamino  _was_ rainy, and Anakin glared at Obi-wan when they touched down. It wasn't too windy, but it was raining so hard that their heavy Jedi cloaks did nothing to protect them from the rain and within a minute they were soaked to the bone. Obi-wan gave him an innocent look, but they both knew why Anakin was glaring. 

     The building they strode up to was simple and elegant, with long curving walls instead of sharp corners. The clear automatic doors opened up for them when they approached, and as they pushed down their hoods a figure strode up to them. It, or most likely she, was about seven feet tall, with long, thin limbs, an extraordinarily long neck, silvery skin, and narrow black eyes with white pupils. 

     "Master Jedi, and apprentice." She greeted, with a smooth, friendly voice. "The prime minister is expecting you." 

     "We're expected?" Obi-wan repeated, shocked. In the back of his mind, Anakin noted that Obi-wan was using his 'adult Jedi Knight' voice. It made him seem older and more professional, sort of, and he reserved it strictly for the High Council, politicians, and Madame Nu. It meant that he wanted this mission, what ever it really was, to be cool and professional, and Anakin was apprehensive enough to slide into the traditional paddawan position just behind and to the right of his master.  _Seen and not heard then, it seems._ He silently muttered to himself.  

     "Of _course_." The words came out half exclamation, half sigh. "He is anxious to meet you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren't coming. Now please, this way." Anakin and Obi-wan exchanged a glance behind her back. Both of their faces clearly read  _what the hell is she talking about?_ Had Master Yoda been there, he would have smacked their shins for not controlling their expressions. The little gremlin had taken up the task of teaching Obi-wan the finer points of being a knight, things he probably wouldn't have been taught until he was in his twenties and on the verge of his Trials had he had a regular apprenticeship, and one of those things had been politics. Since both Obi-wan and Anakin would need to know these things, and Obi-wan was no where near the level of mastery needed to teach, Yoda had later included Anakin in his lessons as well. Later, that proved useless, as Anakin had a short patience and a temper to match, but Obi-wan had always had a natural affinity with words, and apparently he wasn't doing so bad. Even after two years of apprenticeship under Qui-gon 'lets fuck shit up' Jinn. 

     The woman led them to what looked like a dead end, but as they got closer the wall morphed and slide away to the side in three parts. The room beyond was the same silvery color as the rest of the hallways they had passed, and it had a single chair in the middle, in which another Kaminoan sat. This one appeared male, with the same silvery skin and long limbs as the woman. He was taller though, in expensive looking black clothes, and he had a silver fin along the back of his head. 

     "May I present Prime Minister Lama Su." The woman introduced. Su inclined his head, and Obi-wan and Anakin bowed. "And this is Jedi Master..."

     "Obi-wan Kenobi." He finished. "And this is my Padawan learner, Anakin Skywalker." Anakin dipped his head a little. If they thought it was odd someone so young had a padawan who was almost the same age, they didn't show it. 

     "I trust you are going to enjoy your stay. Please, have a seat." Su motioned to their right, and two seats like his drifted down from the ceiling. They sat, and Su leaned forward slightly. "You will be delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with a million more well on the way." Obi-wan had to physically restrain himself from sharing a confused glance with Anakin. 

     "That's...good news." He finally said. 

     "Please tell your master Sifo-Dyas that his order will be met on time." Su continued, not noticing Obi-wans pause. Anakin didn't recognize the name Sifo-Dyas, but he sensed more than felt Obi-wan stiffen minutely next to him. 

     "I'm sorry? Jedi master...?" Obi-wan asked, voice slightly strained. 

     "Jedi master Sifo-Dyas is still a leading member of the Jedi council, is he not?" 

     "Master Sifo-Dyas was killed, almost ten years ago." 

     Over their bond, Anakin got a brief image of a brooding Qui-gon, a surprisingly subdued Yoda with his ears bent low, an odd  _sadness_ in his eyes, and a sense that something essential was missing.  _I'll tell you more later._ Obi-wan sent with the images.  _Just play along and lets see what happens._

     "Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that." Su said in a voice that was only slight sorry. "But I'm sure he would have been proud of the army we've built for him." That made Anakin and Obi-wan stop short. 

     "The  _army_?" Anakin repeated, probably with more force than necessary. 

     " _Padawan_." Obi-wan muttered, using the opportunity to shoot him a warning look with double meanings. 

     "Yes. A clone army." Su explained. "And I must say, one of the finest we've ever created." Obi-wan chose not to look too deep into the 'one of' part in that sentence. 

     "If I may ask, Prime Minister," Obi-wan began. "When my master first contact you about the army, did he say who it was for?" 

     "Of course he did." Su brushed some imaginary lint off his robe. "This amy is for the Republic. But you must be anxious to inspect the units for yourself."

     "That's why we're here." Obi-wan lied with fake confidence. Su led them out the room and down a few hallways, with the still un-named woman following them. They passed through another door, and the room they found themselves had a clear walkway where they could see into a massive room containing over a hundred large blue circular containment cylinders floating lazily around. Upon closer inspection, Obi-wan realized that each container had over two dozen liquid-filled tubes, and each of them had a fetus inside, at varying stages of development. 

     Jedi don't get weirded out, as a general rule, but Obi-wan came close. 

     "Very impressive." He heard himself say anyway. 

     "I'd hope you'd be pleased." Su smiled, and Obi-wan turned back to the un-born clones to stop himself from being even more put-off. "Clones can think creatively. You will find that they are immensely superior to _droids_." The word fell off the prime ministers tongue with such distaste that Anakin had to hide a smirk. Instead, he turned his head and his amusement turned to slight nausea when he spotted one of the fetuses kicking. He had never liked babies that much, and babies that hadn't technically been born yet were worse. 

     "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs." Su continued, and they paused in front of a window that looked out into a large group of kids no older than eleven or twelve, all sitting in front of computer screens and working away at some sort of combat simulation. "This group was created about five years ago." Anakin inwardly blanched.  _Those kids look like they're only a few years younger then me, not five._

     "You mentioned growth acceleration." Obi-wan said out loud, ignoring Anakins stray thought. 

     "Oh yes, it's essential. Otherwise a mature clone would take a life time to grow. Now, we can do it in half the time." 

     "I see." 

     They continued walking down the clear hallway, and eventually they came to a massive refectory, with older clones in red uniforms eating their lunch. It made Anakin and Obi-wan realize that they hadn't eaten yet, and Obi-wan admonished the fact that the Kaminoans would probably consider it rude to eat one of the ration bars in his utility belt in front of the prime minister. 

     "They are totally obedient, taking any order with out question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent then the original host." 

     "And who was the original host?" 

     "A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." When Su said 'bounty hunter', both Obi-wans and Anakins ears perked up. 

     "And where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-wan asked cautiously, stopping. 

     "Oh, we keep him here." Su said slowly. "Other than his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing. An unaltered clone, for himself. Curious, isn't it?" 

     "Unaltered?" 

     "Pure replication. No genetic replication to make it more docile, and no growth acceleration." 

     "I should like to meet this Jango Fett." Obi-wan said immediately. 

     "I would be very happy to arrange it for you." The woman spoke up for the first time. 

     At the end of the hallway, they came to a balcony over looking a large indoor area. What Anakin and Obi-wan saw down there made their eyes widen and the Force hum in uncertainty. 

      _Soldiers._

     Hundreds upon thousands of clones soldiers, head to toe in clean white armor, marching in step with each of their battalions. Obi-wan felt his hands curl into fists.

      _If this is the army, then where's the war?_

 


End file.
